Conventional confetti comprises a plurality of pieces of paper, tissue, mylar or metallic material which is usually thrown at parades and other celebrations. Such conventional confetti is normally flat pieces of material that is manually thrown into the air or shot into the air using cannon powered by compressed air. After being placed into the air, the confetti drifts to the ground. The goal of using confetti is to allow the confetti to float in the air as long as possible to enhance and prolong the celebration and to create as stunning a visual effect as possible. However, due to the flat surface of conventional confetti it usually falls randomly to the ground in a single, mostly horizontal motion of a two-dimensional manner, with little or no vertical movement.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved confetti that creates multiple movements and produces predetermined uniform three-dimensional vertical movements in the air, thereby increasing the time of the celebration and enhancing the overall visual effect of the confetti.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. patent References)5,352,148WatkinsOct. 4, 19945,354,227WatkinsOct. 11, 19945,643,042WatkinsJul. 1, 19975,507,680WatkinsApr. 16, 19965,709,584WatkinsJan. 20, 19985,807,159WatkinsSep. 15, 19986,692,335WatkinsFeb. 17, 20048,146,538Kling et al.Apr. 3, 2012(Foreign patent References)EP1,629,873MannMar. 1, 2006